spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Join Wikia
Let's Join Wikia is the Season 2 premiere of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 13, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot SpongeBob and Patrick create a Wikia account, and join SpongeBob Fanon Wiki.....but will they be helpful, or will they cause trouble? Story SpongeBob and friends sat on the couch, bored out of their minds. Sandy was using her laptop, looking up YouTube videos of guys with their shirts off. “What are you watching??” Squidward aggresively barked. “Videos of hot men without shirts,” said Sandy. “Problem?” Squidward anxiously restled in his chair, and then got up and jumped out the window. “What was that all about?” asked Sandy. “You don't wanna know,” said Plankton. Sandy got up and jumped out the window to find him, leaving her laptop on the couch. SpongeBob and Patrick walked over to the couch, finding the laptop. “What is this?” asked SpongeBob. “It's an alien spacecraft!” said Patrick. “They're using it to collect data so they can enslave mankind!” “Don't stupid,” said SpongeBob. “It's obviously from another dimension!” “That's a laptop, geniuses!” said Plankton. “What's a laptop?” asked Patrick. “Just open it!” said Plankton. After a solid hour of trying to figure out how to open it, they finally suceeded in opening it. SpongeBob clicked on a random video. “Whooaaa......” said SpongeBob and Patrick staring intensely. Krabs walked over to them “What are you lads watching?” he asked. SpongeBob frantically changed it to a documentary about dogs. “See?? It was nothing!!!! Just a documentary about dogs.....heh-heh.....right, Patrick?” “No, actually we were watching-” SpongeBob punched Patrick in the gut. “It was nothing, Mr. Krabs!!!” yelled SpongeBob. “Whatever,” said Krabs. “Just don't join Wikia.” “What's Wikia?” asked SpongeBob. “An addicting website filled with both information and fanon,” said Krabs. “Make an account, and you'll be hooked!” A fishing hook crashed through the ceiling, snagged Krabs, and dragged him to the surface. “The irony!!!!!” yelled Krabs as he was caught by the fishermen. SpongeBob and Patrick thought for a moment. “Wikia sounds interesting....” said Patrick. “No way, Patrick!” yelled SpongeBob. “You know what Mr. Krabs said! People get addicted to that place!” “Come on, SpongeBob,” said Patrick. “Just for one minute........you know you want to!” “Uggggh, fine! We'll look at it for a minute!” said SpongeBob. SpongeBob typed “Wikia” on Google, and was brought to many different Wikias. The stumbled across SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki. “Wow! They even have a Wikia made in my honor!” said SpongeBob. Then they stumbled across a little place called SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. “What's this?” asked Patrick. “It's a place where people create fanfictions....about US???” said SpongeBob. “Let's read some of the blog posts!” said Patrick. “Okay, I'll check them out............. Kittens are so cute. By Spike the Dragon …........and how is this related to us?” said SpongeBob. “Who cares? This looks fun!” said Patrick. “Let's make an account!” So they created an account named NotSpongeBobPatrick. In chat, there were several users chatting. NotSpongeBobPatrick joined the chat. “What brings you here? :D” asked MrScience12. “Hey NSBP,” said Ponyo Fan. “Stay of the s*uce!” said JellyfishJam38. “I'm leaving this piece of crap wiki!” said Tanner. “Hey people! This totally isn't an account shared by SpongeBob and Patrick!!!” said NotSpongeBobPatrick. “Stop,” said JCM. “H*ck, I'm writing the plot for Goofballs. Who can provide their voices?” asked Da Nerd. “Me,” said SBCA. “You're not in it,” said Da Nerd. “I'm listening to music,” said TopherGopher. Spike copied and pasted the lyrics of an entire song into the chat. “Stop,” said JCM. “I like that song!” said Doctor Bugs. IN REAL LIFE SpongeBob and Patrick were fighting over who got to use the account. “We're sharing the account!” yelled SpongeBob. “So let's take TURNS!” “Exactly!” said Patrick. “And it's MY TURN!!!” As they pulled and tugge on the computer, they accidentally hit random keys, thus positng random letters and numbers into the chat. “GIUhefhfiojriofjioh83847387yuhfjuhjshitlodfhoihf9fh90r,” said NotSpongeBobPatrick. “Stop,” said JCM. “No spamming,” said William Leonard. PepsiB&B joined the chat. “Hey guys! :D” said PepsiB&B. “Hey PBB,” said Ponyo Fan. “Hey Pepsi! :D” said Doctor Bugs. “Hey! :D” said MrScience12. “Hohoifhhfirghro883874whorey38ryr9776yhfufhuhiifdidfhy8d6876tguhfsguhddify8y8,” said NotSpongeBobPatrick. “Stop,” said JCM. “H*ck, I'm writing the plot for Goofballs. Who can provide their voices?” asked Da Nerd. “I'm leaving this piece of crap wiki!” said Tanner. “Stay of the s*uce!” said JellyfishJam38. “I'm listening to music,” said TopherGopher. NotSpongeBobPatrick continued to post random letters into the chat. Soon, they began accidentally vandalyzing pages, by hitting random keys. “Stop,” said JCM on chat. “Ggghifjfr9u74075904ujfriofhriofjojpf,” said NotSpongeBobPatrick. “That's it! You're getting banned!” said RamDarre. RamDarre kicked NotSpongeBobPatrick from chat, and blocked them from the wiki. “Glad that's over,” said William Leonard. IN REAL LIFE SpongeBob and Patrick stopped fighting over the laptop, and noticed that they were blocked from SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. “Did we just get blocked.....from our own wiki?” said Patrick. “Yes we did, Patrick,” sighed SpongeBob. “Yes we did.” MEANWHILE ON CHAT Spike copied and pasted the lyrics of an entire song on chat. "Stop," said JCM. Trivia *The following SBF Wikia users appeared: Ponyo Fan, JCM, JellyfishJam38, Doctor Bugs, MrScience12, William Leonard, RamDarre, TopherGopher, Da Nerd, Tanner, Spike the Dragon, SBCA, and PepsiB&B. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014